chawosauriafandomcom-20200213-history
Political Positions of Abooksigun Eluwilussit
in the summer of 2016]] Abooksigun Eluwilussit is a member of the Democratic Party, but is supportive to Libertarian Policies such as Marriage Privatization and Non-Intervention, he proposals Affirmative Actions and Universal Healthcare along with Free Market and Social Services and Programs roots. Abooksigun in the 1960s, proposed and supported Communism, Right-Wing Communism and once supported the United States Communist Party, he opposed the U.S. Government and he opposed and still opposes Conservatism, he opposes the Existence of Christianity and wants the religion to go extincted. He opposes Donald Trump because he's white, he once opposed Interracial Marriage because he saw it as wrong and evil. Political Positions in the 1960s to 1970s African Americans Abooksigun supported and opposed the African American Civil Rights Movement, he was against Desegregation because of the environment which had effect on himself, Abooksigun opposed Interracial Marriage and believed it was immoral evil, he still had racist bigotry against Biracial People and he even opposed the U.S. Supreme Court case, Loving v. Virginia, a case that legalized Interracial Marriage nationwide in America, well today in the 21st century, Abooksigun is an ally for Social Justice for African-Americans and all other races. Cold War Abooksigun supported Communism and the Soviet Union, he supported the Division of Germany and wanted Germany tobe separated for the rest of time until the end of times, Abooksigun wishes that all German People tobe punished for World War 2. Abortion and ''Roe v. Wade'' Abooksigun supported Abortion on the basis of Women's Rights, and still does on the basis of women's abilities to survive in society. Women's Rights During the 1960s, Abooksigun opposed women's rights, but since the 1970s, he supported the rights of women and still does today. Social Issues Equal Rights and Opportunity Abooksigun supports Equal Rights, but not for German People, Abooksigun's Anti-German Sentiment never changed, Abooksigun is against both Germany and it's people, rather abroad or in America, is because of World War 2 and what happened to the Jews in Germany. Abooksigun supports the Universal Declaration of Human Rights for everyone, eventhough he opposes that on German People because of Adolf Hitler. Reproductive Rights Abooksigun supports Reproductive Rights for both men and women, he prefers Safe Abortion, Birth Control, Sperm Donation, Sex Education, Social Services and more. Affirmative Actions Abooksigun prefers Affirmative Actions and the massive and universal inclusion of all minorities. LGBT Rights Abooksigun believes in Universal Human Rights, that means for LGBT Americans also, he supports same-sex marriage in a Libertarian way, and prefers Marriage Privatization. He supports the Equality Act and believes that LGBT Americans should be treated with respect. Confederate Flag Abooksigun denounced and condemned the Confederate Flag, he opposes the flag's existence and believes it tobe a Racist Flag. AIDS Activism Abooksigun was an AIDS Activist from the 1980s and was very concerned about AIDS and still today, but after praised that there would be or maybe a cure or vaccine for AIDS by the nest decade or century, Abooksigun was even more praised and felt it's a blessing. Domestic Policy Issues Patriot Act Abooksigun opposes the Patriot Act and views it as an evil and immoral regulation, he calls for the massive dissolution of Government Surveillance and believes in it's shutdowns and boycotts. Gun Rights & Control Abooksigun prefers to support the second amendment and believes that a citizen must be licenced, however, Abooksigun opposes Gun Rights on Germans. Drugs and Medicines Abooksigun opposes the legalization of illegal drugs. Foreign Policy Issues Interventionism Abooksigun opposes Military Intervention around the world because it creates more war, however, Abooksigun believes that America needs to learn it's borders. Globalization Abooksigun has both positive and negative views on Globalization, but, his positive views are that when Globalization exists, the nations of the world becomes friends, by trading, technology advancing, science studying and discovering, health awareness, and space awareness and teamwork, but his negative views on the basis of war, military intervention, terrorists' ability to contact with folks around the world and countries, trading with money. Healthcare Issues Abooksigun supports Universal Healthcare, he voted for Bernie Sanders because sanders said that Healthcare is tobe a right. Economic Issues Property Taxes Abooksigun supports public property taxes, but not taxes on private property, or taxes on homes of poverty Americans. Immigration Issues Illegal Immigration Abooksigun sees Illegal Immigration as a problem, but he understands why Mexicans are coming in here, because of Mexico's corrupt government, but opposes deporting of illegals unless have violent criminal records. European Immigration Abooksigun supports European Immigration except German Immigration, if he was running for president, he would'if enforce his administration and campaign to send all German Immigrants, legal or illegal, back to Germany, basically he would kick them out of America because they're German, he wishes the Government could deport all German Immigrants and block Germans from immigration to the U.S. Muslim Immigration Abooksigun supports Islamic Immigration, but background checks, he opposes Donald Trump because he is German and he proposes a ban on Muslim Immigration. Environment Issues National Parks Abooksigun supports the Government protections for all National Parks and landscapes. Global Warming Abooksigun is freaking out over Global Warming and believes that Conservatism is destroying the world. Native American Liberation Abooksigun proposals a movement that Liberates Native Americans from Reservations to Indigenous Countries. Education Issues Student Loans Abooksigun loves Bernie Sanders' idea of a Free Public Education, and believes that students should have Government Support. Human Rights in Schools Abooksigun believes in the multicultural celebration of world cultures and dressing in cultures, Abooksigun opposes School Uniform Dress Codes and believes that it is immoral and Violation against the Constitution. Crime Issues Death Penalty Abooksigun opposes the Death Penalty and believes that Life Imprisonment is a harsher sentence. Juveniles ''' Abooksigun opposes the use of Juveniles and believe that it's the parents' choice to punish the kids, not the law, unless the parents needs law support. Electoral Issues Abooksigun supports Student Rights and believes in lowering the voting age, he supports the voting rights for those with no violent criminal records only. Science Issues Abooksigun supports the space program and space advancement of the United States. Chawosauria Issues '''Universal Declaration of Human Rights in Chawosauria Abooksigun believes that Chawosauria should declare human rights for everyone, and also believes in a Constitution that supports the same thing. Christianity Abooksigun currently opposes the existence of Christianity, but once believed that Chawosauria should legalize Christianity, until Mississippi passed a Homophobic Religious Liberty Act, now he is against the Legalization of Christianity and signed Proposition 11 to prevent Christianity from being legalized until Mississippi repeals the Homophobic Act. On July 10, 2016, Abooksigun vetoed a bill that would allow Christian Immigration. See Also As of rightnow, nothing to see